Eightyear old Love
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: Eight-year old kids can also experience love.....:D SxS SakuSyao


Eight-year old Love

By Sakurein Li

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but the story's mine. :D**

* * *

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" my long-time crush and best friend greeted me.

I blushed. Well actually whenever she talks to me I blush. The last proper conversation we had was when I was turning seven at my birthday party and that's it.

I blush and stammer every time I'm near her, well sometimes anyway. It's pretty obvious that I like her but she never noticed.

Sometimes, her denseness is pretty handy. At least we could stay the same. I don't know if I would even have a 1% chance with her.

I mean ever since she knew what 'crush' meant, she believes that Yukito is the only one for her. But still, there's nothing wrong with dreaming she's the only one for me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those teenagers.

Actually I'm just eight years old. Syaoran Li, eight years old, future heir to the Li clan, in love with Sakura Kinomoto.

So, before she wonders if I'm still conscious, I greeted her good morning. "Ohayo Sakura-chan." She smiled her oh so famous smile.

Again I blushed. "Anyway" I said "You're pretty early today. I think that's not really you." She pouted and I smiled.

Gosh, she's so cute. I've never seen anyone cuter than _my_ Sakura. Err… she can be mine in my dreams you know, except that it will only stay in my dreams for now and I'll surely wait for the day when she'll be mine forever for real.

"I'm early today because I have cleaning duty." She explained but a hint of nervousness in her voice.

I know Sakura very well and I know when she's lying or not. Right now she is.

"Oh my Sakura, I thought your cleaning duty was yesterday? Did you do something wrong that Terada-sensei had you cleaning duty for two consecutive days? I don't think Terada-sensei is that mean…" I teased her.

I love seeing her blush—concerning me. I hate it when she's blushing because of Yukito. Indeed, she blushed.

"Ha! I knew it!" I mocked her.

"Stop it Syaoran." She said and she's very red.

I don't why she's so red. Is she red because she was embarrassed by me or is she…angry?!

"What is your problem Syaoran? You only talk to me when you want to tease me! But when I talk to you, you rarely answer!" she fumed.

Damn it! I might be eight years old but I curse too. What did I do to make her this angry at me?

I tried softening the atmosphere. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just joking. Please smile."

Instead of answering me she turned her head sideways so she won't see me. I can't see her face too.

I tried all my best to make her talk to me but she's giving me the silent treatment.

I've never seen her mad before. She's never mad at anyone—except her onii-chan maybe but still…

The day passed by without her talking to me. The day turned into days and the days turned into weeks. I've done everything but nothing happens.

I can't take it anymore. My heart can't take it anymore either.

I'm going to confess to her no matter what happens. At least by then she'll look at me just a wee bit when she hears the word LOVE.

I don't plan on telling her but that's the only choice I have to make her look at me. Or even glance me at this situation. So that's what I did. I told her.

You know what happened? I'll tell you.

"Sakura…" I started. I'm not expecting her to look at me so I just continued.

"I-I-I L—Sakura I love you…."

I turned around ready to leave but I heard her small voice saying "You love me too?"

Those words made me turn around. I was intrigued when she said 'too'. Whoever dares to steal her away from me would surely get a taste of my martial arts.

So I asked her "Too? What do you mean?"

"I was mad at you the other day because you don't want to talk to me when I talk to you. And you always make fun of me." She started.

"You still haven't answered my question Sakura-chan." I told her but it came a little too harshly.

"Because I love you…" she murmured but my ears caught it all!

I was so overjoyed! I'm the happiest eight-year old in the whole world.

I told her I love her again and this time she replied by kissing me softly on the cheek.

* * *

**This is my 4th fic! Hope you like it. Please review for comments and suggestions. Thank you for reading!!:D**


End file.
